


Room-Mating

by Pandamilo



Series: Mates [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Like purring but for Alphas, Like rumbling but for Betas, M/M, Omegaverse, Rimming, Trilling, Vaginal Fingering, rumbling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: This is a part of my Omegaverse Roommates prompt where 18 of the yoi characters get stranded and have to stay in a B&B with pre-assigned rooms. For context to this smut, I suggest you read part one of the series, but honestly, if you are just here for the porn, go right ahead.Otabek/Yuri - Chapter OneSara/Isabella - Chapter TwoSeung Gil/Minami - Chapter Three





	1. Otayuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> This happens on day one, staying at the B&B (aligns with events of chapter one in the first part of the series).

 

**** “Let’s have some fun first…”

Otabek smirked, lifting Yuri and pressing him onto the bed beneath him, rumbling as Yuri aggressively rubbed his wrist against Otabek’s neck, their mingle sweet, bitter scents bursting forth and made them both dizzy with need.

“I can’t decide if I want to fuck you or I want you to fuck me.” Otabek’s musing came out in a half growl as he kissed along Yuri’s neck, groaning when Yuri’s hips bucked up into his own.

“We aren’t fucking right now. We're meant to meet everyone soon. I just said we’re having fun. Then shower.”

“But Yura-” Otabek attempted to reason while he mouthed at Yuri’s collarbone only to be cut off.

“No fucking. And if you don’t take your dick out of your pants soon, I’m going to get off without you.” Yuri snapped, gasping softly when Otabek bit down on his shoulder.

“You are wearing far too many clothes yourself to make those kinds of comments.” Otabek snapped, quickly tugging off Yuri’s shirt and following with his own. They each discarded their pants before laying down together on the cramped single bed.

Otabek wrapped his hand around their joined cocks, groaning when Yuri reached up to pinch at his nipple piercing, tugging it just enough to feel the pull. It was quieter then, the two of them fighting against the other as they kissed, tongues tangling as their hips moved roughly in and out of Otabek’s fist.

“Fuck.” Yuri panted, his knot swelling slightly at his base. He felt the smirk of Otabek’s lips against his neck and growled. Otabek always got cocky and smug when Yuri starting popping his knot before him - and once it started there was no way Yuri wasn’t going to be the first to cum because Otabek would start  _ talking. _

“Fuck. I love feeling your knot, baby. It presses against me and makes me want to feel it in my arse instead of against my dick. It feels so good when you keep fucking me even after you’re already cumming. You’re so hard; it’s hot. Yura. My Yura, so fucking good for me. Look what you do to me. I can’t control myself when I’m around you. Only you can make me lose control like this. You make me want to claim you already. I know it wouldn’t be the same, cause neither of us is an omega, but I would let you do it every day to keep your mark on me. My mark on you. Yura. Fuck. Come on. Cum for me.”

The pressure of Otabek’s knot against his and the words panted out across his neck was too much, and Yuri tumbled over the edge. As soon as he had enough sense to move, he shoved Otabek’s hand that was frantically moving over his swelling cock and jerked Otabek off, biting down and sucking on his nipple piercing as Otabek groaned, cum joining Yuri’s mess already covering their stomachs and the bed.

It was a few minutes of panting and nuzzling before either of them managed to form coherent sentences, of course, they both attempted to speak at the same time.

“We should-”

“I don’t think-”

“You go.” Yuri shrugged, nodding for Otabek to continue.

“I don’t think I want to ask that old couple for new bedding before we’ve ever spent one night here.”

“Um… yeah okay. This is the cum bed. We can sleep in that one.” Yuri muttered, face completely serious as Otabek’s started chuckling.

“I can’t believe we have a sex bed.”

“Don’t say it like that, perv. Come on, let’s go shower and meet up with the others.” Yuri laughed, helping Otabek get up when he grumbled about leaving the bed that now definitely smelt like them.

“Kiss me first.” Otabek smirked, making Yuri squeak when he was suddenly pulled back into Otabek’s chest, their sticky mess squelching together.

Yuri would have sworn, gotten angry, yelled but Otabek’s lips were quickly pressed to his, rumbling happily against his chest and forcing Yuri to relax into the touch.

“Better, now we can shower.” Otabek grinned, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s waist and carrying him to the shower as Yuri snarled about not needing to be treated like an omega.

“You aren’t an omega.” Otabek sighed, putting Yuri’s feet on the ground once they reached the small ensuite connected to their room. “You’re my alpha.”

“And you’re mine.”


	2. Sara/Isabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aligns with events on the first night at the B&B (mentioned in chapter two of the first story in this series).

 

They head back to their shared room, Sara’s hand slipping into Isabella’s as she tugs her forward. As soon as they were inside, Isabella was pressed softly against the closed door, a moment of hesitation between them before their lips met. They both sighed into the kiss, hands slowly moving to expose skin.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Sara pulled away, pressing her nose to Isabella’s gland, even if the smell was muted it was still warm and inviting.

Isabella reached up and pushed Sara’s hair behind her ear, pulling her face up and kissing her briefly before she spoke. “Sorry I made you wait.”

“How… how far do you want to go? I don’t want to push you, but it is a little hard to resist you when I know you are going to be in the same room with just me for an entire week.”

Isabella flushed, averting her eyes before trailing them up Sara’s body.  “I’ll tell you if something you do is too much so… take me to your bed-Ah!” Isabella laughed as she was lifted and quickly walked across the room to Sara’s bed, almost thrown onto the covers as Sara laughed with her.

“You’re beautiful. Did you know that?” Sara murmured, hands running over Isabella’s jean’s and up to the part of her stomach that was exposed, her shirt riding up around her ribs. Sara moved forward; lips almost pressed to the heart-shaped belly ring with angel wings that sat in Isabella’s belly button. “May I?”

“Oh, please don’t ask for everything. It’s embarrassing. Of course, you can kiss me anywhere you like.” Isabella seemed to realise what she said and buried her face in her hands.

Sara beamed as she lent the rest of the way forward, pressing her lips to Isabella’s belly and nuzzling the soft skin as it pulled a giggle from the woman beneath her, Sara’s hair falling to tickle her stomach.

“Come up here?” Isabella asked after a few minutes of Sara’s slow teasing lips moving over her hips and up to just under her bra line.

Sara pressed forward, gasping when Isabella’s hands wrapped into her hair, tugging at the long strains and crashing their lips together. They both found themselves rocking, gasping against each other as the friction from their hips sending shots of pleasure through them.

“Can I touch you?” Sara breathed the question against Isabella’s lips and smiling when Isabella nipped at her bottom lip in retaliation.

“Only if I can touch you too.” Sara nodded as they both moved away to pull off their clothes. Both stopping when they were down to their underwear.

“I like the blue; it suits you,” Isabella murmured, hand running over the blue lacy cupping Sara’s breasts, her other hand moving to run over Sara’s hip, the matching panties covering smooth skin. “Oh, you umm… I don’t.” Isabella flushed a bright red, feeling self-conscious as she shifted to cover herself.

“Don’t. I like it.” Sara reached out and ran her finger over the short hair that Isabella had curling on her pelvic bone, her underpants sitting low on her hips. “I only wax because my hair is so dark and I, personally, don’t like it. Yours is cute.” Sara’s hips rock forward against Isabella’s leg, and they both relax a little. Before they lost themselves to the passion, they silently slide their hands over each other, exploring.

Isabella was the first to let her hand slip into Sara’s underwear, rubbing in time with their shifting hips and sighing when her finger found her wet. “Wow. That’s hot.”

Sara moaned, rocking into Isabella’s hand before shifting so she could mimic her actions. They both worked each other up, growing louder, more desperate as they finally feel over the edge, panting through their orgasms with lazy kisses.

“Sleep in my bed with me?” Sara murmured when they were still curled together, already half asleep.

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping alone anymore,” Isabella whispered, clearly mostly sleep when she yawned, pressing her nose into Sara’s neck before her breathing evened out.

“I hope you never do again.” Sara tightened her grip around Isabella’s waist before she let herself slip into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Minami/Seung Gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventful times in Chapter Two and Three of the first story in the series leads to this lovely time together for these two dorks :)

“Is that honestly what you want to talk about right now?”

“No. I don’t really want to _talk_ right now.”

“Then don’t.”

Seung Gil pressed his lips against Minami’s and pulled their hips together, guiding them into a rhythmic rock, creating friction between their hardening cocks.

“C-can I mark you?” Minami pulled back, lifting himself enough to look into Seung-Gil’s eyes.

“Do you mean…” Seung Gil trailed off, obviously referring to the actual marking they could temporarily do to one another, even if they were beta’s, it would last a least a few days.

“Not that… at least, not yet. I meant like… hickeys?” Minami blushed as he whispered the last word and Seung Gil let out a single laugh before responding.

“Only if I can mark you as mine that way too.”

Minami nodded frantically before throwing himself forward, almost knocking the wind out of Seung Gil as he latched onto his neck and sucked a dark mark, high enough to be visible no matter what shirt he was wearing.

They both lost themselves to the grind and lips burning against flushed skin, stripping off their shirts gradually as they slowly lost their clothes. When they were finally left in just their boxers, bites and bruises marring their chests and Minami’s thighs, Minami broke their relative silence.

“Can I suck your cock?”

Seung Gil’s head whipped up from where he had been sucking the oils from Minami’s gland on his thigh, dick twitching in his pants.

“Why don’t we both do that?”

“H-how?” Minami stuttered, innocence so plain on his face it would have made any other person laugh. Instead, Seung Gil simply guided them into position, laying down and dragging Minami’s crotch over his face.

“This is so embarrassing,” Minami whined, nuzzling against Seung-Gil’s hip to hide his face, only to force a groan from the man beneath him.

“It’ll feel good. Can I take these?” Gesturing to the underpants he had his finger’s hooked into, Minami nodded before reaching to tug of Seung Gil’s at the same time. It took some maneuvering, but soon they were both faced with a weeping hard cock in their face.

“You’re b-big.” Minami tentatively stuck out his tongue, licking Seung Gil’s head before taking more of it into his mouth when Seung Gil groaned at the feeling.

Seung Gil simply watched Minami move over his cock, unable to take the entire thing but he used his hand on what he couldn’t reach. It was when Minami started to absently move his hips, clearly enjoying himself, that Seung Gil finally made his move. Swiftly he reached up, gripped Minami’s cheeks and pushed his tongue teasingly against Minami’s hole.

The man above him jerked violently forward and then back when he pushed too far, choking on Seung Gil’s cock. “W-what are you doing?” Minami panted, his voice rough and confused as his hand moving over Seung Gil’s cock didn’t falter.

“Making you feel good. Keep going. Wait. May I cum in your mouth?” Seung Gil asked the question so calmly that Minami whined, hiding his face in Seung Gil’s leg again before he could answer.

“Yes.”

“Then keep going, and I’ll make you feel good too. If it doesn’t, tell me to stop.”

Minami nodded before he moved and began suckling on Seung Gil’s dick once more. Moaning when Seung Gil pressed his tongue against Minami’s hole, using his other hand to stroke over his cock.

They found a rhythm, Minami would rock into Seung Gil’s tongue before moving forward again to take more of his cock into his throat, becoming more relaxed as it went on.

Seung Gil panted as Minami moved his hand faster, fisting over his cock as he flicked his tongue over the slit.

“Min… Going to cum.” Seung Gil pulled away from Minami’s hole to pant out the words, loving the way it made Minami groan around his cock. But it was the combination of that groan, his tongue, that hand moving over him and the way Seung Gil watched Minami’s hole clench and flinch, missing the tongue that had just been filling it that actually made him lose control.

Seung Gil came down Minami's throat with a deep groan before immediately pitching forward, working his tongue rhythmically with his hand to push Minami over the edge, cum splattering hot and sticky over his stomach as Minami moaned, soft and perfect.

Minami shook with the effort of keeping himself off Seung Gil and not to collapse in his own mess.

“I’ll move, then come here.” Seung Gil mumbled, half asleep post-orgasm.

“Clean up first.” Minami flopped off the bed and snatched tissues off their bedside table, whipping Seung Gil’s stomach but still leaving it tacky with the mess.

“That’ll do, now come here.”

Minami jumped back on the bed as soon as he tossed the tissues in the bin, nuzzling into Seung Gil’s embrace, arms circling him to pull him closer.

“Can’t believe we’ve been dating for months and you made me wait that long to do that.” Minami laughed when Seung Gil slapped his butt.

“Didn’t want to push you. I…” Seung Gil hesitated. He never wavered and Minami noticed, pulling back to search his face.

“What?”

Seung Gil sighed, rolling his eyes before blurting out the last thing Minami expected him to say. “I actually care about you, stupid. Besides Hyeon, you’re the most important.”

Minami squeaked, burying his face into Seung Gil’s neck. “I’m glad you think Hyeon is as important as me.” Minami giggled, thinking of how much time Seung Gil spent with his dog - the dog that was most definitely more wolf than dog.

“Shut up and let’s nap for a bit. I’m tired.”

“You’ve always been the most important to me.” Minami pressed his nose to Seung Gil’s scent gland, signing when the soft smell of warm burst forth, earthy and comforting as it has been his entire life.


End file.
